The Ascension
by GoldenWolfey
Summary: What if a select few humans were changed, made into beings of magic? what if these humans were peace loving and kind to all, but were hunted for there powers, hated for being different? what if they decided to pull together all of there magic and transport themselves to a new, peaceful world? a story about special humans being introduced to Equestria.


The Ascension

Ever have one of those moments in life where you just sit down and think about what you've done? I mean really accomplished? I'm not talking about how you went to work yesterday or what you do for fun either. No I mean what have you done in your life that's meaningful enough for you to really remember, something you did to stand out, make a change, do something exceptional. I'll expect a lot of you have not done anything too notable. That's why, as I sit here looking up at the stars, I find my introspection to be a bit strange.

Then again, lots of things have been strange recently; I shouldn't be surprised anymore, and yet these things continue to do just that.

But I digress. Let's back up a bit shall we? My name is Quote Raymond, interesting name I know but I like it. It's almost exclusively mine anyway; do you know many people named Quote? I'm about five foot eight inches tall 16 years old and have red hair and blue eyes as well as rather small build for a guy. I'm not scrawny by any means just smaller than most others. I've got a few other …interesting features but we'll get to that part later.

My story starts late at night when I was on a relaxing walk out of the house. I've always had a thing for the stars, don't know why, but it's because of that particular interest that I was out star gazing late at night. I was out of the house because my dad and I had gotten into an argument over bullying. No I wasn't the bully in this case, (or any case for that matter) no they were mad that I didn't stand up for myself like he would have. He wanted me to fight back and "be a man not a pussy!" Vulgar I know, really charming guy my dad. He's the kind of guy that thinks he's right and will never say he's wrong even in the face of absolute proof.

But, again, let's back up. We were in a fight because I didn't fight back when the bully (who shall remain unnamed) started to throw insults. No I just like to stand there, let him yell and threaten and bluster, then walk away without any thing coming to violence. It's just not me, I hate fighting. I see it as pointless and ultimately will never do any good for any of the involved parties. My dad got mad when he somehow found out about what happened in school and decided that my style of problem solving wasn't "normal" enough

That's another big thing for him. His so called perfect "normal" family. Anything he sees as abnormal (hint; that's a lot of things) is unacceptable and should be shunned and discouraged. Apparently a lot of things about me aren't "normal" as my dad has, on multiple occasions, pointed out to me. My love for the stars? Abnormal. My slight anti-social tendencies? Wrong in every way. Dislike of sports? Go ahead tack it on; really I could go on and on. Sadly he decided the best way to teach me a lesson on my "unnaturalness" was to kick me out of the house for the rest of the night.

Where is my mom in all this? My mother died when she was hit in a car accident when I was only three years old. Sad I know. But I try not to talk about it, as it only makes for a depressing topic.

So there I was, lying down in the grass wondering why my dad couldn't just accept me for myself. I looked to the stars hanging above me and just relaxed. I had closed my eyes so I almost didn't notice when all of the lights from the development behind me suddenly went out.

"Hmmm? Oh. Must be a blackout." I thought to myself as I opened my eyes.

Suddenly I gasped, looking above me I stared in wonder. I could see many more stars in the sky due to the lack of light from the adjacent development glaring them out. There were so many that the sky was blanked in them, all twinkling with light. Strangely enough some seemed to have gained colors! Those rare red or blue stars that every once in a while appeared seemed to now populate the night sky in greater numbers than ever before.

I rose from where I was lying to look at the neighborhood behind me. It seemed that half the neighborhood was awake and outside to see what had caused the blackout. Most were looking at the sky with the same look of awe that I had sported just moments ago. I scanned the crowd to see if my dad had come out of the house, in which case I would need stay out of his sight.

While I was preoccupied with my search a great many people started to gasp and point at the sky. I looked at them eventually following one woman's line of sight back to the sky. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the ground. The stars seemed to be moving! Not shooting stars mind you but the stars themselves seamed to swirl together in small clusters into a great many patches of multi colored light. I stood transfixed, unable to look away from the light show unfolding before me.

Suddenly a beam of blue light shot from the sky at the epicenter of one of the star clusters. It hit a nearby town that was only a few miles away! As if on cue the other clusters started to do the same all around us! When one of the beams hit right in our neighborhood I should have been terrified but I couldn't seem to do anything besides move my head and stare as chaos unfolded around me. People screaming and calling for family members, as others ran away from the light now engulfing teenager! I looked up to see yet another beem of light, this one a darker shade then the rest slam down around me.

"Help! Please someone, anyone help me!" I cried as I was bodily lifted a few feet into the air. The light suddenly closed in tighter around me before exploding in a flash of light so bright I was blinded by it even with my eyes closed! The last thing I remember from that night is people running away from me and an excruciating pain in my head that ran along my spine and back, before blacking out.

This event was, from then on known as the Ascension.

AN: so I need to know if you guys are interested so far. I know, not much to go on but I would love it if you guys gave me a yay or nay on if you would continue reading. And don't worry the MLP stuff will be here in a few chapters, so don't you worry.

_**GW**_


End file.
